Death of Peter Pettigrew
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirius kills Peter on a crowded Muggle street, leaving behind only a finger.


_A/N: Sirius kills Peter on a crowded Muggle street, leaving behind only a finger. This is an important part of Peter's life, for it shows his final betrayal and the death of the person his friend's knew him as. His identity as a Death Eater has been revealed, so old Pete dies. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Defense Against the Dark Arts Assignment #8 - **Write an important moment in the life of a character you dislike. There must be some sort of battle or argument in your story, be it friendly or malicious. Prompts: duck, battle, "down the rabbit hole,", 'Reducto'._

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Apate – Write about dishonesty. Write about Peter Pettigrew._

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **Write about Peter._

* * *

><p>"Peter!" a voice shouts out among the crowd. Peter turns to face the music. After he had heard the news of the fall of his Lord, Peter had been on the run. He had been on the move, trying to ensure no one would recognize him. He had fled into Muggle London but he knew it was only a matter of time before one of the only persons who could link the disaster to him had found him.<p>

"How could you do this?" the dark haired man shouts from across the street. Everyone around them freezes to take in the confrontation. It wasn't everyday you could watch a shouting match.

Peter has no words. What could he say? 'I'm sorry'? Nothing could bring back James and Lily. Nothing could reverse what he did. He had betrayed them for power and glory, both of which he wouldn't get now with the fall of the Dark Lord. Peter has nothing now.

"How could you do this?" the man repeats desperately as he pulls out his wand and stalks towards him.

Peter's heart races as Sirius advances. He knows there is no way he can defeat Sirius in a battle, and once he is defeated, he would be taken to Azkaban.

So Peter does something he shouldn't do and falls further down the rabbit hole.

"You traitor!" he accuses, freezing Sirius in his tracks.

"Me? You! You-" Sirius stutters but Peter doesn't let him continue.

"You betrayed them to the Dark Lord! You sold out the Potters and now they're dead! You killed them, Sirius Black!" he shouts out, ensuring that everyone around knows who was the accused, who was the murderer.

There is a collective gasp from the crowd. A murderer? Sirius' head whips back and forth, his eyes pleading with the unsympathetic faces of the Muggle onlookers. "No! I wouldn't! I would never kill them! James! Lily!" he shouts but they do not listen to him. To them, he is the monster and Peter the victim.

Then his face turns back to the Peter and his eyes harden. "Peter!" he shouts, aiming his wand with a spell on his lips.

But Peter is ready now. He will finish the act and cement his sin. "Reducto!" he shouts, while aiming his wand down at the cobblestone street.

Chaos erupts around him as a large crater is created among the crowd. The explosion knocks him off his feet and throws him into a nearby store window. Other Muggles are thrown as well, landing painfully and being crushed under fallen rubble. Muggles scream and cry for their dead loved ones.

Peter draws himself up to stand, brushing off the broken glass and dust around him. It would be easy to run off now. But Peter has nowhere to go. Someone else will recognize him and he can't pull off this stunt again. He has to fake his death. He pulls out a knife and closes his eyes as he cuts his own finger off, the only piece of him to survive the explosion.

He holds his bleeding hand to his chest as he looks around frantically, thinking of a way out. It is still too dangerous for him to Apparate among the Muggles. His eyes fall on Sirius slowly getting up from his back on the other side of the crater near to a busted pipe. Their gazes lock just as Peter shifts.

There are loud pops around him but Peter doesn't stay to meet the Aurors as he scampers into a nearby grate as fast as his tiny feet can carry him.

"Peter!" Peter hears Sirius scream into the sky above the screaming Muggles. Peter ignores the heavy feeling in his heart as he runs further down the sewer pipe and away from his old life.


End file.
